


Greg/James: Tension

by Readingfanfics



Series: Vampirelock [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Danger, James is a vampire, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Open Ending, Tension, posessiveness, yes I call jim james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You don't want me to leave.”“No.”“But you aren't going to let me in.”“No.”“Interesting.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how I came to this but I wanted to share with the class anyway. Hope you enjoy.

“I'm not letting you in.”

 

Greg folded his arms across his chest, seeing the sparkle of approval in those dark eyes. He felt a chill run down his spine as James watched him, his mouth changing into a tiny smirk.

 

“And why's that, _Gregory_?”

 

Another shiver as James took a tiny step forward, his body facing Greg, heat radiating off it. It made him turn hot and cold all at once, seeing the smirk go wider on that handsome but emotionless face.

 

“I don't trust you.”

 

Greg tried to look relaxed but James' smirk only grew, leaning against the door frame, radiating calm and ease. His eyes went over Greg's body again and Greg swallowed, somehow feeling turned on but repulsed at the same time. There was something in James' eyes that warned Greg about the man, a glimmer of hunger that had nothing to do with lust.

 

“Very good Detective Inspector, I love a man who trusts his instincts. It's gotten you far in live.”

 

Greg nodded allthough it wasn't a question and James smirked again, hands in his pockets as he just stood there, leaning against the door, eyes not leaving Greg's. He should close the door, tell James to back off, tell him he's not interested in whatever he has to offer but he doesn't. Instead he just stands there, letting James' eyes wander over him, seeing the slight shift in his eyes. It's almost not possible but his eyes are now pitch black and it makes Greg's dick twitch inside his pants, his heart skipping a beat.

 

“You don't want me to leave.”

 

“No.”

 

“But you aren't going to let me in.”

 

“No.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

James stands up, his eyes still dark as they watch Greg with fascinating, resting a moment to long on his groin. Another quirk of his mouth and Greg feels himself blush, heart beating too fast.

 

“Hmn, very interesting.”

 

James reaches out and Greg grits his teeth to not flinch back, it feels important that he doesn't, like a test. A tiny nod of approval before James' cold finger touches Greg's cheek, stroking it slowly before letting his hand go down, pressing gently into Greg's neck. Greg feels his heart beat fast underneath James' fingertips, sees the change on James' face as he lets his hand rest there.

 

“You're not afraid of me?”

 

“No.”

 

“But you still won't let me in.”

“No.”

 

A thumb strokes Greg's cheek once before James retreats, taking his coldness with him and Greg wants to stop him, his body swaying forward a little before he controls himself. James raises his eyebrow, a knowing gleam in his eyes but Greg shakes his head, hands turning into fists by his side.

 

“You need to leave Moriarty.”

 

A fake sad look on James' face as he takes a small step back, going over Greg's body one more time.

 

“You can say no to me forever Gregory, I can feel how much you want me. I can see it.”

 

Greg narrows his eyes, straitening his spine as he grabs the door knob. His cock is still throbbing, ready for something Greg won't allow, not tonight, not tomorrow and James looks down, as if knowing the affect he has on him. It makes him angry, gripping the knob tighter.

 

“Leave.”

 

It's hard and sure, a clear command and he sees the flicker of irritation in those dark eyes, the rise of his upper lip, the gleam of white teeth and suddenly he is scared, feeling cold all over. As if he's failed the test.

 

“You can't keep denying it Gregory. You're aching for it, begging with your whole being. And when you give in, and that day will come, I'll take great pleasure in it. Night Gregory, have _sweet_ dreams.”

 

One more sweep of his body, one more shiver running down his spine before James takes off and Greg can breath again, closing the door harder then is necessary, his knuckles white as he slowly releases the knob.

 

For the rest of the night he can't really relax, falling to sleep with flashed of pitch black eyes, white teeth and a feeling of something being very wrong.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine asked for more, wanting to know how Sherlock would react to the fact that James paid Greg a visit and I really liked it .

“It was you, wasn't it?”

 

Greg tried to keep his voice even and calm,his nerves in check and his facial features blank but James still gave him a knowing smirk.

 

“Nice to see you too, Detective Inspector. Are you always this unkind to an old friend?”

 

Greg tensed up as James leaned forward, feeling the coldness around them intensify. Those black eyes took him in, reading every detail about him and he felt a shiver run down his spine. It was so different from Sherlock, much more dangerous and damaging. He crossed his arms in front of him, not caring that he was showing how nervous James made him, right now he needed as much space as possible. At least James couldn't step into his flat.

 

“You're not a friend. But you are old.”

 

James' eyes flashed for a second and Greg smirked, having something to set James off was brilliant though he still didn't understand why he was so picky about age. For a vampire it seemed somewhat irrelevant right?

 

“Hanging in Sherlock's aura has made you cocky, Inspector. Maybe I should pay him a visit?”

 

A hint of worry in Greg's heart at the coldness in James' voice. He uncrossed his arms, hands going to fists and there was satisfaction in James' eyes.

 

“Hit a nerve, Inspector?”

 

“Stay away from Sherlock.”

 

He couldn't keep the tremble out of his voice, stepping a fraction closer as his body was ready to fight. James' hand came out, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him to his chest. Fear made Greg stop breathing, feeling how strong James' hold was, how cold he felt, those dark eyes drinking him in, an evil smile on his face.

 

“Maybe I should let Sherlock come find me? What do you think Inspector, would he come running to save you?”

 

James' voice was soft and deadly, the tip of his tongue tracing around Greg's ear shell.

 

“Or do you think he'd let me have you? Finding another pet to play with? You could be my pet.”

 

Greg's heart skipped a beat and James smiled, his other hand stroking Greg's cheek as the grip around his wrist intensified. Greg bit his lip as James kept stroking his cheek, his eyes full of hunger and something much darker.

 

“I have a feeling you'd be a great pet to me, _Gregory_.”

 

James leaned forward, his hand holding Greg's head in place as he kissed Greg's lips hard and demanding. Greg struggled but James was too strong, letting his tongue come out to trace Greg's lips, growling at the contact. As fast as it had started he stopped, pulling back with huge eyes, the beginning of his fangs visible and Greg couldn't look away.

 

“Be careful who you insult Detective Inspector.” James squeezed Greg's wrist again, the pressure much harder and for a second Greg thought he'd snap it. James kept looking at him the whole time with that same hunger, mixed with rage and something else. Greg bit his lip, trying to not make a sound and held his head high, staring right back into those black pools.

 

“You didn't answer my question.”

 

Greg felt proud that his voice stayed calm and steady as James kept watching him, his eyes flashing with a hint of amusement.

 

“Nobody hurts you but _me_. Give Sherlock my love Detective Inspector. It's been too long since we had a _chat_.”

 

With that the pressure stopped and James was gone, leaving Greg shaking and gulping for breath. He locked his door, checking it three times before looking at his wrist and taking in the damage. James' fingerprints were on his skin like bruises and the more he looked at it the more it tingled as if James was still there, holding his wrist.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“He touched you.”

 

Greg tried to cover up his wrist but of course Sherlock was faster, coming closer and taking it, inspecting it from all sides. His face became more harder by the second and Greg hated that look on him.

 

“Did he hurt you anywhere else?”

 

Sherlock looked up sharply, ready to discover any lie and Greg suddenly was fed up. It had been a hard week with long hours and not enough time to eat, sleep or think. James his visit had set him on edge for the rest of the night, constantly feeling his fingertips burn into his skin, feeling the coldness around him no matter how many layers he put on. Images came back of James watching him with those dark eyes full of hunger and lust and now Sherlock was staring at him too intensely, his face hard and deadly, fingers holding onto his wrist and Greg couldn't take it anymore.

 

“I'm not a child Sherlock, let go of me!” He broke out of Sherlock's hold, rubbing his wrist without wanting too and going further into his flat. He didn't hear Sherlock follow him but felt it in the air, that hint of coldness that accompanied him to the living room. It made him shiver, checking the windows to see all was still locked and he hated himself for it.

 

“Greg?”

 

He startled by Sherlock's voice, even though it was soft, almost a whisper. He sighed, feeling tired and broken. He sat down on the sofa, closing his eyes as he tried to focus on his breathing, trying to calm down and ease his mind. The coldness was still there but now he noticed the difference. It wasn't hard like with James. Sherlock's cold was more like a welcoming breeze on a warm day, while James' cold was the hard biting wind in mid winter, making your eyes water and skin go red.

 

“Greg, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-”

 

He opened his eyes to see Sherlock standing in front of him, keeping a distance as he took Greg in. Sherlock's eyes were stormy, a mix of anger, concern and guilt and Greg shook his head, cutting of Sherlock's apology.

“It's fine Sherlock, I don't know what came over me.”

 

“I shouldn't have done that. I just, I noticed the bruises and I, I'm sorry.” Sherlock looked down at the ground for a moment, his lips a thin line. He wasn't use to apologising and it made Greg's heart beat a little faster to hear it directed at him.

 

“Come sit down Sherlock.” He patted the seat next to him and after a moment of hesitation he moved, sitting down but keeping some space between them. Sherlock's eyes scanned him again, going from his hair to his chest and back, the hardness coming back in his face as his eyes rested for a moment longer on Greg's lips.

 

“That bastard.”

 

He felt heat rise as Sherlock kept scanning him, his fingers shaking and Greg reached out, taking hold of Sherlock's hands.

 

“It's okay Sherlock. I'm okay, I swear.”

 

“No, you're not. You've looked at the windows four times since I entered and checked the lock on the door twice. You're not fine Greg, please don't lie to me.”

 

Greg sighed and Sherlock raised an eyebrow. Some days Greg wanted Sherlock to be less observant, to let things go but as he kept looking at the man next to him he knew that wasn't happening.

 

“He killed Benjamin Ordea.”

 

Greg felt sick to his stomach as he got the words out, seeing Sherlock's face change and for a second he thought he saw satisfaction there.

 

“He told me nobody gets to hurt me but him.”

 

Sherlock's body instantly tensed, his face hard and eyes going a shade darker and Greg held a tighter grip on Sherlock's hands. Not that Sherlock couldn't break out, he was a vampire after all, ten times stronger then Greg, but he wanted the man to stay. To not run off and do something crazy because of him. They needed to think about this, plan ahead and not just rush into danger. James would no doubt be waiting for him.

 

“He's going to pay for this. I swear Lestrade, I'll-”

 

“Stop Sherlock. Please, I've had enough of treats and promises for tonight. Besides, I'm not letting you run off to a mad man with an obsession for you alone.”

 

“You're not coming with me! I won't allow it, it's too dangerous.”

 

Greg shook his head but Sherlock broke out of his hold, face set and mind made up.

 

“Sherlock don't! This is a trap, you know it is. I won't have you killed because of me!”

 

Greg stood up, grabbing hold of Sherlock's arm, begging him to stay.

 

“I'm immortal.”

“No, you're not. You told me yourself, another vampire can kill you and James would like nothing more. We need to think about this, have a plan and take him out together! He already killed Benjamin.”

 

“Not a real loss.” Sherlock mumbled, eyes still hard, ready to murder someone.

 

“He was still someone's son! I know human life means little to you vampires but Benjamin did nothing wrong!”

 

“He tried to kiss you Lestrade! To-”

 

Sherlock stepped closer, his face inches from Greg's and Greg felt a shiver run down his spine. They'd known each other for a while now so sometimes he forgot what Sherlock really was. How dangerous he could be if he allowed himself to be.

 

“Trying to kiss me is not a crime.”

 

“He shouldn't have touched you.”

 

Sherlock's hand grabbed Greg's arm, his eyes wide and dark as they commanded Greg's attention. For a moment it made him speechless and then Sherlock's words sunk in and anger rose. He pushed at Sherlock's chest but of course that didn't do anything. Like hitting a brick wall.

 

“I'm not some maiden who needs protection from the world! I'm not your _pet_ Sherlock, you don't decide who does and doesn't touch me!”

 

He pushed again and this time Sherlock stepped back, face in shock.

 

“We are not a couple Sherlock and even if we were you still wouldn't get to decide! It's my body and I'm capable of handling my own!”

 

Another shove and Sherlock stumbled further back, his face in agony. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, eyes focused on Greg, as if really taking in Greg's words. It made Greg's temper go away for a moment, suddenly tired and he walked to the sofa, sitting down in it while the silence stretched on.

 

“What is it with you vampires that you seem to think we're easy to boss around?” Greg looked up at Sherlock, seeing the man hadn't moved from his spot, face in concentration mode.

 

“I. I didn't mean to-”

 

“I know you didn't mean it Sherlock. It's probably my fault anyway, I should have said something earlier but it seemed absurd.”

 

“What did?”

 

Sherlock's voice was soft but tense, his eyes looking at a point past Greg's shoulders.

 

“You being jealous when I get attention from someone.”

 

Sherlock's body slumps just a little and it's all the confirmation he needs that he's right. His heart skips a beat, body tingling because of it but he stomps it down instantly.

“It doesn't make sense. Why would you-”

 

“Don't be an idiot Lestrade, you know why.”

 

Sherlock looks up sharply, suddenly standing closer and Greg's heart skips another beat. Could it really be?

 

“You're saying, you...”

 

“I have strong feelings for you, Greg.”

 

Hearing Sherlock say his name in that tone of voice makes him lose the ability to think and he reaches out, taking Sherlock's hand and pulling it. Sherlock sits down next to him elegantly, his face still serious and a little worried as Greg makes him look into his eyes.

 

“Are you being honest Sherlock? This isn't some trick to keep me safe?” He needs to ask and he needs to know but seeing the flash of hurt in Sherlock's eyes makes him feel like a bastard all the same.

 

“It's not a trick. If anything, me having feelings for you puts you in more danger. Moriarty knows how I feel about you, he probably knew before I clearly did. It's why he's fixated with you. He told me he'd burn the heart out of me. You're my heart Greg. You're it.”

 

There are no lies on Sherlock's face, no deception in his eyes and Greg gives a little smile, stroking his thumb over Sherlock's cheek, seeing the man's eyes close for a second, long lashes doing things to Greg's body. When Sherlock's eyes open again, there a little bigger, hunger clearly visible and Greg let's out a tiny whimper.

 

“Greg.”

 

It's all Sherlock says before he leans forward, capturing Greg's lips, his tongue tracing around them, asking for more and Greg let's out a moan as he gives in. Feeling Sherlock's tongue against his own sets him on fire and his hands grab hold of Sherlock's head, finding his curls and burying his fingers in them. It makes Sherlock growl and he pulls just a little, another growl his reward as Sherlock deepens the kiss.

 

_Fucking hell._

 

Greg is panting by the time Sherlock lets go of him, his heart beating too fast, hands slightly shaking as he drinks in the sight of Sherlock. His lips are a little swollen and red, his eyes wide and hair a mess. It's breathtaking and he reaches out, stroking Sherlock's cheek again, amazed by how warm he now feels.

 

“You should have told me. I've been wanting you for so long.”

 

“You shouldn't want a monster Lestrade.”

 

“Greg. It's Greg and you're not a monster.”

 

“ _Greg.”_

 

Sherlock's voice is full of want and affection and Greg starts the kiss this time, taking control of it, teasing Sherlock without mercy, making him moan out his name. His lips trail down to Sherlock's neck, licking the freckles there, sucking a mark in that porcelain skin. He leans back, feeling a stab of pride as he sees the mark he's made but it quickly disappears, leaving pale, smooth skin in it's place.

 

“I'm yours Greg. Even if you can't see it, I'm always yours.”

 

“But why Sherlock?”

 

A frown instantly forms on Sherlock's forehead and Greg's wants to kick himself.

 

“Why what?”

 

The frown deepens and Greg feels his face heat up just a little as the moment goes on, seeing Sherlock's mind work,the gears turning and then the moment of realisation, his mouth forming into a delicate 'O' shape.

 

“You don't see how wonderful you are.”

 

It's not a question and Sherlock's frown is now so deep Greg's afraid it will permanently stay there. He takes Sherlock's hand and squeezes it but Sherlock shakes his head, his eyes looking at Greg but not really seeing him.

 

“You don't see how good you are, why someone would want you. You think you're too _old_ for me.” A tilt in Sherlock's words and Greg huffs.

 

“You still look like you're just barely 25 Sherlock! I'm 45 and it's starting to show. People don't know your 124.”

 

Sherlock's mouth transforms into a smile and Greg slaps his arm, nudging him as Sherlock let's out a laugh.

 

“That is hilarious Greg, really.”

 

“Stop being such a prick.”

 

“I didn't know you cared some much about what other people think.”

 

A light accusation in Sherlock's tone and Greg falls silent, not able to look at the man. He doesn't care about other people and their opinions but he does care about Sherlock's reputation. Before he knew Sherlock was a vampire, and much older then him, he just wanted to protect the man, give him a chance to use his skills, earn his place in the team. He wanted it to be Sherlock's accomplishment, and only his.

 

“I didn't want people to think you slept your way to the top.”

 

“I wouldn't have minded it.”

 

“Sherlock!”

 

They both laugh and Sherlock leans forward, pressing a kiss to Greg's lips, making the man catch his breath. So much passion and love in one tiny kiss. How hadn't he seen it before this moment?

“You need to stop thinking you're not good enough for me.”

 

His face flames up and he's unable to look Sherlock in the eyes. It's a big reason why Greg never made a move, keeping his feelings to himself, acting as normal as possible. What could he give a man like Sherlock? He's 45, been married once for 10 years in which his wife cheated on him for 6. He works too much and too long, barely home on weekends and holidays and even when he's home his mind is on the next case, the next murder to solve. He earns enough to live comfortable but he can't go on a holiday twice a year, or buy the latest gadget or a bigger car.

 

“Greg, look at me.”

 

It's a command but said with a softness that Greg can't ignore. His face is still too warm and it's terrifying seeing the understanding in Sherlock's eyes, no doubt the man has deduced everything he's just been thinking about. Sherlock tilts his head to the side, a warm smile on his lips and Greg sighs, shaking his head lightly.

 

“It's a little infuriating sometimes when you do that.”

 

“I know. I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be sorry.” Greg smiles and leans forward, rubbing his noise against Sherlock's before kissing him once, twice on the lips. Just a peck, barely a kiss at all but it's what he needs. A confirmation this is happening, it's not a dream and he's allowed to kiss Sherlock when he feels like it.

 

“What will happen now?”

 

The softness for before is gone the moment Greg asks his question. It's great they've found each other inside this whole mess but James is still out there, watching their every move and Greg doubt he will be pleased by what he'll see now.

 

“Now we're going to take down James Moriarty, together.”

 

A grim determination on Sherlock's face, his eyes just a shade darker and Greg feels a shiver run down his spine. It's something primal and ancient and when their eyes meet there is a glimmer of it seen in Sherlock's.

 

They've got this and James Moriarty will soon be history.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I do like jealous Sherlock ( only in fic mind you, jealousy in real life is normally not cute at all) and his possessive streak. Hope you liked him too cause I have too much fun writing vampire Sherlock. It's getting out of hand really :D


End file.
